I Think It's Broken
by HitomiPMS-11
Summary: Naruto, in attempt to show off ends up breaking something, and of course Sasuke tries to help. Oneshot, Yaoi, PWP,


**I Think It's Broken!**

**Summary: Naruto has an accident and thinks something is broken, Sasuke want to check and see the only way he can. Hmmm, wonder what'll happen. Yaoi!! M/M Read and Review!**

**I'm super bored and don't have internet connection so I came to my computer to write more fanfic, this is the way I vent my boredom…..finding my release through this. Enjoy and I hope you read and review.**

**-XOXOXO-**

Naruto and Sasuke jumped side by side through the branches training with one another; soon Naruto grew over confident showing off for his best friend. Sasuke rolled his eyes, grinning at the blonde as he did his tricks. He watched as Naruto cloned himself and went into a pyramid formation, jumping in time with his clones.

Sasuke watched in annoyance, and wondered, why was Naruto trying so hard to impress him? That's the question he asked himself; he had been feeling differently toward the blonde for some while now, not so much as a pal or friend, as more of cute and having a nice ass. He watched his friend in amusement, watching all of the orange dobes, while enjoying the view of the acrobatic blonde(s).

That is until one of the clones tripped, immediately disappearing, and soon followed by the rest of the clones. Naruto, being the one on the very top, struggled for balance on thin air but couldn't fight the inevitable, and fell straight down and onto a tree branch, landing it right between his legs.

He screamed in pain, clutching his crotch with both hands, eyes tearing up. Sasuke jumped to him immediately; picking him up in his arms, he jumped down to the ground and placed Naruto against the tree.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Sasuke asked, wiping tears from Naruto's red face.

"No! I'm not ok! It's broken, never will I bear children!" He screamed, pushing Sasuke away from him.

"You dobe, it's not broken. Let me see." Sasuke replied, reaching for Naruto's pants.

"No! Don't touch it, it hurts; It's broken! My penis is broken!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, muttering a low 'dobe' before pushing Naruto's hands and moving his shirt out of his way. Sasuke could feel Naruto's breath quicken, for what ever reason he couldn't figure out, but this was his only chance to get Naruto where he wanted him; his fingers were shaking as he reached forward to the buttons of Naruto's pants. Naruto was whimpering a little, he didn't know what was happening, this new feeling.

"Sasuke, stop it. There is nothing you can do about it, it's broken." He complained.

"Naruto please, there is only one way for us to know for sure that it is broken. So sit back and shut up." Sasuke retorted, pushing the blonde back against the tree and grabbing the orange pants by the waistband, before pulling them down past his hips.

Sasuke removed the pants and stared at Naruto's penis in between his legs and the blonde curls surrounding said organ. Sasuke reached forward to grasp it softly in his hands; he bit his lip as he began kneading the skin.

Naruto bit his own lips, biting back a moan; it was a very pleasuring, yet very wrong. He didn't understand anything that was happening, but Sasuke was making his broken penis feel very good.

"Does it hurt when I do this?" Sasuke asked, putting a slight pressure to the head, eliciting a moan from the hazy blonde.

"Sasuke, what is this feeling?" Naruto asked, pressing up into the hands.

"I guess it doesn't. It's called pleasure, and this feeling is what lets you know that your dick isn't broken." He stated softly, leaning forward to kiss the lips of the blonde.

Naruto pulled back, a little stunned by the kiss, looking into the black eyes before him. Naruto frowned at him, as if to question what happened.

"Yes, I kissed you. And you liked it, I can feel it in my hands." The raven said, tightening his grip in his hand which caused Naruto to moan loudly.

Sasuke brushed his lips across the tan jaw line, moving up to graze the full lips of the blonde. Naruto pressed forth, meeting the pale lips in a soft kiss; Sasuke slid his tongue out of his mouth and across the blonde's lips.

Naruto hesitantly opened his mouth to accept him, almost choking when his tongue dove in without warning. Naruto recovered quickly and then his jacket was being pulled off, soon followed by his shirt, leaving him naked for the Uchiha to admire and ravage.

Sasuke knelt down over Naruto's lap and blew on the now hardened member, causing it to twitch slightly. Poking out his tongue, Sasuke licked the tip, tasting his bitter flavor. Naruto moaned bucking his hips, unable to control his body from reacting to the small teasing touches; Sasuke slowly engulfed the blonde's swollen cock giving a long suck.

Naruto's eyes widened; looking down, he saw Sasuke Uchiha, his best friend, sucking him off. Naruto couldn't take his eyes off of what he was seeing, it was entrancing. Naruto moaned loudly, reaching out his hands to grasp the raven locks in a tight grip and to push him further down on him.

Sasuke had to hold back his gag reflex that was trying to choke on the object inside of his mouth. Sasuke grabbed onto the tan thighs kneading the flesh; the more he continued this, the more Naruto released his hold on Sasuke's hair, allowing him to move up and down on the shaft. Naruto moaned loudly, no longer wanting to hold in the pleasure the raven was inflicting on him.

Sasuke slid his tongue over the slit, putting slight pressure on the spot, causing precum to ooze out. Sasuke gave a hard suck to the liquid, not paying much mind to the screams of the boy above him. The raven gave a few more hard sucks, swallowing torturously so that the muscles in his throat clamped down on the swollen flesh; Naruto screamed out in euphoria as he came in his partner's mouth.

Sasuke swallowed everything that spilt from Naruto's cock, savoring the flavor in his mouth. Looking up from his position, he saw Naruto panting hard and leaning against the thick tree trunk behind him. The raven smirked in what looked like triumph, as he sat up to swallow the boy in another kiss.

Naruto could taste himself on the teme's tongue, but surprisingly he wasn't disgusted in the least. Wrapping his entire arm around Sasuke's neck, Naruto pulled him in to deepen the kiss, almost as if he were trying to show dominance to the Uchiha. Sasuke recognized the challenge and pulled the blonde away from the tree so as to flip him onto his back.

Naruto tried desperately to flip them but was unsuccessful, Sasuke quickly became over confident, and so he was caught by surprise when Naruto leaped forward to kiss him again. Opening his legs Naruto gave in to the dominant male above him; thrusting his legs upward, Naruto ground into the raven's clothed erection.

Sasuke hissed in appreciation; leaning back, he began working his shirt off while Naruto unbuttoned his pants. Once they were both discarded of all clothing, they were at each other. Slick with sweat, the two males ground into the other's body, trying to find their release.

"Sasuke, I want more." Naruto lay flat on his back, spreading his legs open for the Uchiha to view.

Just as Sasuke was about to pounce, Naruto shot into action; he flipped them so that it was him on top, straddling the raven's torso. Sasuke was so caught off guard, he couldn't fully comprehend the situation until Naruto began tying his hand up with his own shirt.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?!"

"I want to know if it's really not broken. And there's only one way to know for sure." Naruto replied, sliding his hand over Sasuke's chest moving lower, until he reached the stiff erection.

Sasuke groaned back arching off the ground; all the while his eyes shot daggers at the blonde. Naruto smiled widely at the boy, tightening his grip on the shaft; Naruto leaned forward and kissed the Uchiha, forcing his tongue inside his mouth to dominate him. Sasuke accepted the tongue into his mouth, but just as Naruto was going to pull away Sasuke bit into his tongue, denying him exit.

Naruto grunted, pulling away to try to release himself; when he was finally let free, Sasuke had succeeded in making his tongue bleed. Naruto scowled at the raven, and gave a harsh squeeze to the shaft from his hands; Sasuke cringed inwardly, but smirked at the sight of blood trickling down the blonde's chin.

Naruto leaned forward and kissed Sasuke roughly, pushing his hands between his legs and forcing them apart. Sasuke could taste the rustic flavor of blood on the vessel's tongue, and frowned, all the while fighting to keep his legs closed, but lost when he felt that hand stroking him.

Naruto opened Sasuke's legs and settled himself between them; he began grinding into the Uchiha, releasing a moan of satisfaction. Sasuke arched upward, rubbing against the other boy's erection, need taking over his dignity; he wanted release. Naruto sat upward, still grinding into the Uchiha using his hips; he put his fingers in his mouth and began to suck. Sasuke closed his eyes, concentrating solely on the feelings running through his body.

"Sasuke, open your eyes. I want to look into them when I thrust into your pale ass." Naruto's grin widened when he saw the raven's jaw clench.

Sasuke opened his eyes, but only to glare at the cocky blonde. Naruto grinned and thrust against the raven causing him to release a stuttered groan; Naruto continued sucking on his fingers until he felt they were moist enough. Reaching down, he pressed one finger into the boy beneath him. Sasuke winced a little, but bit his tongue to keep from making a sound. Naruto pressed in deeper and continued to probe at the Uchiha. Sasuke groaned loudly, the sting making it unable to hold in the pain it was causing.

Naruto reached one hand out to grasp Sasuke's weeping cock, if only to distract him from the pain of his finger being up his butt. Once Sasuke grew used to the intrusion Naruto inserted another, scissoring and stretching the hole. Sasuke whimpered, though he would never admit it, the sting of the new additional finger was almost unbearable.

Naruto thrust in and out, allowing him to grow accustomed, as well as pumping the swollen flesh in his hand. Adding the final finger, Naruto thrust inside of the tight cavern, deepening his thrust until he hit the bundle of nerves inside of the raven.

Sasuke moaned loudly, this time in pleasure, arching off the ground sensually. Naruto moaned at the sight before him. Leaning down, he began kissing the raven's chest, biting his nipples and licking his pale skin. Naruto continued probing as he kissed the body beneath him.

Soon Sasuke lost all dignity and began riding the fingers within him; he felt utterly humiliated but in a good way. His cock was leaking with precum weeping for release; Naruto removed his fingers only to receive a death glare from the Uchiha.

"Hold on Uchiha, hold your horses. Things get better." Naruto positioned himself at the Uchiha's hole.

Sasuke rolled his eyes mumbling something about 'just do it already'; Naruto pressed into the tight entrance, releasing a loud groan of content. He continued pushing in, keeping his eyes locked on Sasuke's like promised. Sasuke's eyes remained cold and unemotional, but Naruto could sense his discomfort, especially since his hands were twisting the shirt that they were tied in.

Naruto pushed in deeper until he was completely sheathed; Sasuke cried out in pain. He couldn't believe that this was the situation he was in; he was an Uchiha for God's sake. In the middle of his ranting, he felt a strong pang of pleasure spread through his whole body, and he released a loud cry.

Naruto bit his lip and continued pumping into the man, slowly at first, but once Sasuke began bucking into his thrusts and begging for more, Naruto picked up his pace and continued pumping in and out of the tight cavern. Naruto groaned at the feelings flooding his whole body, the tight cavern bringing him closer to oblivion. Sasuke wanted to close his eyes and hide away from the embarrassment, but couldn't because Naruto's held his in a locked gaze.

Panting, thrusting and grunts continued, sweat soaking the naked bodies. Naruto held onto the pale hips before him, nails digging into the skin every thrust, while Sasuke did the same with his shirt. Soon the pumping became more frantic, for both of them were close to the brink, gasping for air. Naruto gave one final thrust, causing the Uchiha to cum, squirting his load on their stomachs. His walls clamped down tightly around Naruto's own sex, claiming his seed. Naruto spilt his semen into the raven, prior to pulling out his flaccid cock. Collapsing beside the raven, both panting for air, Naruto reached out and pulled Sasuke to his chest, holding him tightly.

"I guess we know now that it's not broken." Naruto grinned, rubbing a hand over the Uchiha's backside.

"Shut up dobe, I hate you right now." The Uchiha scowled, obviously upset.

"Look Sasuke, I really appreciate what you did for me. No hard feelings?"

"Of course not, especially since Uchiha's get revenge, and I plan on getting mine, soon." He said, frown turning into a smirk when he felt the blonde tense up next to him. "Yeah you better be worried, you damn dobe." He responded.

Instead of answering him, the blonde closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep; Sasuke shook his head in disapproval before following suit, the both of them sleeping in the depths of the forest.

….

A short distance away stood a white haired sannin, taking notes quickly in his portable notepad as drool slipped out of the side of his mouth.

….

**Ok well that was it, I hope you all decide to review my new oneshot, I also hope that you like it. Reviews please, they are the fuel to my fire, helping me to hurry up and post up more.**

_--Beta'd by ukelicious/taisho-arashi--_


End file.
